Some Scars Can't Be Seen
by Senshi Raidon
Summary: As Makoto sinks further into depression, Ami has conflicts with her feelings for her. Minako leaves the Sailor group to go solo after she discovers Rei and Usagi's newfound relationship. Pairings: MakotoAmi, MinakoRei, ReiUsagi, UsagiMamoru, HarukaMichiru
1. The Loss Of A Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. So please tell Naoko not to sue me. PLEASE!** _Breaks down and crys._** I didn't think I was doing anything wrong! Besides everybody else was doing it I just wanted to be popular. This is my first fanfic!** _Waaaaaah_

**Makoto: Aww...suck it up before I give you something to cry about!**

_She gets a slap on the arm from Ami._

**Ami: Stop it Mako-kun can't you see Rai-chan is upset. Don't worry Rai-chan, everything will be just fine. We'll talk toTakeuchi-san and make sure that there are no hard feelings.**

**Raidon: **_sniffles_** Really...oh thank you Ami-chan.** _Sticks tongue out at Makoto._

_WHAM!_

**Makoto: Ouch! What did you hit me for?**

**Ami: Rai-chan are you okay? You should know better than to tease Mako-kun, you know how she gets.**

**Raidon: **_Lies face down on the floor close to unconsiousness._** Thanks...Ami-chan...I have to remember that next time.**

_In the background you see Makoto giving Haruka a highfive._

**Haruka: Oww! Michiru, why'd you hit ME?**

**Michiru: Come on Rai-chan, let's get you cleaned up.**

**Ami: I agree. Here I'll help.**

**Raidon: Thank you ladies. I really appreciate this very much.**

_Receives death glares from both Haruka and Makoto._

**Raidon: **_sweatdrops_** Uh oh, here comes the pain. **_Gulps and turns to run._** ON WITH THE STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Haruka and Makoto: Get back here you snake! We want to help with you're boo boos too.**

_Michiru and Ami sweatdrop_

**Michiru: Aren't they just the cutest when they're helpful.**

**Ami: Yes except when they're too helpful. **_Raidon screams in the background._

**Michiru: I believe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't flirt so much with Rai-chan.** _Raidon continues screaming for help._

**Ami: I agree. **_Sweatdrops_** Well let's go help her.**

* * *

The battle that played on before her was one she knew all too well for her liking. However, she couldn't deny that she didn't like the challenge. Fighting coursed through her blood and she just could never seem to ignore its call. 

Taking a quick pause from the battle, emerald eyes turned to the sky. Clouds that had been casting threatening shadows for the most part of the evening finally began to release a cool blanketed presence into the tense air. She smirked inwardly at herself. _'She will never live this down. And this is suppose to be her element. I knew I should have brought an umbrella.'_ She sighs.

Turning back to her previous task, she saw that the youma was now standing on it's last leg, and as if she could read her thoughts, her future princess called upon her last attack, vanquishing the youma in all it's misery. She sighed as she detransformed from her fuku. She smelled the air while taking a deep and refreshing breath. The rain had picked up and it's cool touch to her hot muscles put her into a sleep-like trance.

It wasn't often that they had a chance to face off with an enemy that really called upon their special abilities. It had gotten to the point of where they could control their elements without transforming using their crystal powers. So when the chance up and came along to hit something that wouldn't just bounce back, she certainly was not going to shy away and let the opportunity pass her by.

She had watched as one by one her fellow comrades detransformed into their usual everyday attire. It sometimes amazed her how no one could figure out the hidden identities behind these warrior women who faught to defind their way of life. In her eyes they all posessed the very same beauty that their sailor counterparts did, with the exception of a short mini skirt, tiara, and heels.

Then her eyes locked onto the target that had her catching her breath a lot as of late. The person that would never know how she longed to caress them in ways any friendship should not suggest. To hold them until forever ended and then more throughout all eternity. She watched as a small smile graced the features of her longing desire. Judging by the tired yet happy look in their eyes she could safely conclude that they were thankful that the fight was over.

Lately she found herself more and more attached to that smile that seemed to just light up the darkest holes of space. However, she knew that it was those eyes...those eyes that made her loose all control and forget her senses. She could not count the number of times she had to remind herself to breath when she stared into those pools of love, consideration, knowing, and sometimes fury. Eyes that shined like the ocean itself. She could fall deep and drown in those eyes and soon on emeraldthunder was dancing head on with sapphire waves. The same blue waves that plagued her dreams causing her to loose much sleep.

She slowly began to wonder if those eyes really could read minds because at that precise moment a blush crept across those beautiful porcelain cheeks. She could see a hint of embarrassment glowing from those deep depths of blue. She turned away. She knew that had she stared any longer she would let out more than she was ready to release.

_**'She doesn't see you like that you know. You're nothing more than her best friend.'**_

_'Shut up. Besides that's all I'll every need.'_

_**'But you and I both know that you don't mean that. It's simply a fib to keep yourself from feeling bad.'**_

_'Yes I do.'_

_**'No you don't. You love her but she will never love you, not like that, and she never will'**_

Giving in to her annoyingly inner voice, Makoto turned her head elsewhere to distract herself from herself.

It was at that time that she noticed the scene about to transpire before her. She slowly approached with a greater sense of warning as oppose to how she felt about the previously defeated monster. Being that she had mainly focused on the fight as well as 'other' distractions, Makoto was too late to notice the tension between three of her closest friends until it was too late.

There before herself stood an exotic miko, her future princess, and the gorgeous Aphrodite herself. With her blond wet hair clinging to fair skin, Minako excused herself in a less than friendly manner and turning to leave. The look of confusion, fear, anger, and hurt written clearly upon her face.

Makoto ceased her advancement being slightly taken aback by this. Minako has always had a reputation for being the most contented, joyful, ecstatic, delighted, and jovial person around. She creased her brow trying to figure out how someone always in high spirits could become so cold.

She knew that there was only one thing that could have made her this way, but she wouldn't jump to conclusions before she knew the whole story.

Slowly following, as if she was fighting a battle with herself, Rei wasn't far behind her looking as though she was scared beyond all reason. The look of hurt on Usagi's face was enough to confirm Makoto's suspicions.

'It's finally happened. After all these weeks of tension, passing glances, and lingering touches...' She sighed. 'I just hope Minako is in a very forgiving and understanding mood.'

She decided she'd back up and watch the scene play out from afar. As much as Makoto hated to see her friends hurt and in distress, she knew that there was nothing she could do or say at the moment to make matters better. So she would just sit helplessly on the sideline.

At some point in her approach, Rei had taken a deep breath and seemed to have regained some of her sense of pride. She walked on with a renewed vigor as if winning a battle within herself and deciding that she would not back down now. However, no matter how resolute she seemed she still walked with a step of hesitance.She appeared to be entering a battle she could not win. Yet she still had to try.

"Minako," she said, her voice barely a whisper, but loud enough to be heard.

Seems like just yesterday  
you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
your arms around me tight  
everything felt so right  
unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Minako froze midstep. Her face downcast in a shadow, her arms limp, her shoulders rigid, and fist clenched. At seeing this Rei redecided on her attempt to place a hand on her shoulder. She took a slight step back. When Minako spoke her voice was strained and faltered as if struggling to speak between tears.

No I can't breathe, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

"I don't want an apology, I don't want anything from you Rei. I haven't wanted for anything for a long time. Then I found the one thing that meant something truly special to me, and what I want I obviously can't have..."

"Mina..."

"No," Minako said, turning around to face Rei for the first time. "What I need will obviously not be provided by you!" She had started screaming with her uprising pain and anger finally reaching it's peak.

Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Rei opened her mouth like she intended to say something and then closed it again. Then she opened her mouth again only to be quieted by lips upon her own. Minako had pressed her lips to Rei's firmly at first then softening to be deep and supple when Rei kissed back.

I told you everything  
opened up and let you in  
you made me feel alright  
for once in my life  
now all that's left of me  
is what I pretend to be  
sewed together but so broken up inside

Minako pulled back with a slight jumped like she had played with fired and been burnt.

No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Rei, I didn't mean to, it's just..."

As she trailed of she turned her back to Rei once more. _"I can't do this to myself again,"_ she whispered.

Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

"I have to leave because I love you Rei and I can't just sit back and be near you everyday waiting for you to make up your mind and find yourself."

Swallow me then spit me out  
for hated you I blame myself  
seeing you, it kills me now  
though I dont cry on the outside anymore  
anymore

"Mina, please,..." Rei started but was cut off.

"I could sense your hesitation so I know that you are not sure of whose arms you want to lie in, however," she said with a sad smile, "maybe there's hope yet."

Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Minako began to walk away and called back her last farewell.

"Goodbye Rei. Usa-cha, you be sure to take care of her."

With her last words to them, Minako disappeared into the foggy rain from everyone's sight and their lives.

Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes.

Throughout the whole dilema Makoto had sensed the growing storm, and while enjoying the charge the rounds of thunder and lightening were feeding through her veins, she knew that she should soon get out of the rain or tomorrow she would be sick.

She walked up behind Ami and the blue-haired beauty began to walk towards the remainder of her fighting comrades as well as the remainder of her friends. She placed a hand on her shoulder to stall her and shook her head in disagreeance. Ami simply nodded and turned her gaze back to her heart sunken friends. Rei seemed to be lost while Usagi just stood behind her, both hand in hand, not sure what action to take.

Makoto silently pleaded for her princess not to say anything knowing how she, and Rei, could be.

_"Please Usagi, some things are better left unsaid."_

Ami stared at her and embraced her in a hug giving strength to Makoto and herself at that same time because they both knew that the road ahead was not about to be the smoothest they would walk upon.

* * *

_Raidon is hiding in the hallway closet hoping to make a break escape for the exit. While at the moment Haruka and Makoto are running around the house and outside looking for her._

**Raidon: Shhhhh. Don't say anything just listen to me for a minute. I am trapped in the closet because everytime I make a move to leave somebody runs past the door. Well it could just be my nerves, but...those two have checked this room three times already...I think they might be getting suspicious. **

**Please read and review. I did not go through all of this pain for nothing. Haruka and Makoto are martial arts gurus, very aggressive and jealous. I don't know why, I did nothing to them. **

**I know this chapter was kind of short but it was just my intro to the story. You can see right now that Makoto is having inner conflicts with herself over her feelings for Ami. Minako has left the group and things aren't going to be getting any better.The lyrics are to the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. Like I said before this is my first fanfic, but I want you guys to please review and be as honest as you can. Nothing can discourage me because I love to write, butI will accept all criticism if you think it will help to make me better.So on that note do your worst. Me on the other hand I'm about to get the hell out of here. 1...2...3...GO!**

_Raidon breaks for the door._

**Haruka: THERE YOU ARE! Come back here!**

**Raidon:** _Runs for her life._** What do you want from me?**

**Haruka:** _Laughs mischieviously._** I just want to help you get better.**

_Raidon makes it to the front door and opens it to run out._

**Raidon: FREEDOM!** _Whaaam_

_Makoto stands in a victorious position with her foot on Raidon's back while Raidon is once again face down half conscious._

**Makoto: Let's get her up before Ami and Michi-chan find us.**

**Haruka: Good idea. If Michi sees this it will take a lot more than begging to get some tonight.**

_Picks up Raidon and heads for the shed._


	2. Raidon's Message

HEY WHAT'S REAL!

Raidon here,

Sorry to all of you who thought this was the second chapter to"SSCBS" (Some Scars Can't Be Seen), but see (ha ha) a funny thing has happened.

It seems that I _HAVE_ finished the second chapter **BUT** (ha ha) I lost it.

That's really hilarious right.

No?...

I didn't find it funny either. I'm such a dunce and I'm sure a few of you agree with me.

Well until I find it OR rewrite it, whichever comes first, I can't post the next chapter.

I apologize to you guys who are waiting for the next chapter and hope you can hold out just a little longer.

Thanks for the reviews you guys left. You know who you are, but in the future I'll try to be a little more personal with my responses.

Thanks for the patience,

Raidon Out


End file.
